Symulator Zamiatarki Ulic/Transkrypt
Poprzednia część odcinka. W roku dwa tysiące jedenastym bowiem, z pod oparów stężonego gówna, studio TML, które zasłynęło również z Symulatora Pracy Strażaka, World of sablades 3, oraz przygodówki Sunrise, z pomocą astragona wysrało grę pod jakże srogim tytułem Symulator Zamiatarki Ulic, który został wydany rok później przez cd projekt. Tak jest, ci sami ludzie którzy dali nam Wiedźmina, kultową pod każdym względem polonizację Baldura, oraz mnóstwo ale to mnóstwo znamienitych produkcji jak i dołączonych do nich spolszczeń, postawili rękę na tym łajnie w pełni świadomie twierdząc, tak, to jest produkt które chcemy włączyć w nasze portfolio. Choć w sumie ten czyn można im wybaczyć, bo w końcu nawet najlepsi popełniają błędy. Tak czy siak, sam tytuł prócz kultu obsianego wśród internautów z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, otrzymał od serwisu gejmspot pełne półtora na dziesięć. Chyba nie muszę nic dodawać. Tak więc przygotujcie sobie dodatkową masę zapałek do podtrzymywania waszych oczu oraz parę kaloszy, bo czas na jazdę na pełnej kurwie po obrzeżach szamba. W tej grze wcielamy się młody adepta zamiatającego biznesu, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc pracownika służb porządkowych, który ma za zadanie wykonywać zlecenia od burmistrza, które oczywiście jak na produkt skupiający się na zamiataniu, będą skupiać się tylko i wyłącznie na tym aspekcie. W naszej przygodzie więc będziemy czyścić szlak komunikacyjny od wszelkiej maści listowia, zapierdalanie w nocy w celu czyszczenia placu, czyszczenie piachu z drogi, czyszczenie innego syfu z drogi dalej i wiele innych fascynujących misji. Miejsca legenda głosi, że w ostatniej misji, w której sam prezydent miasta daje nam 10 tysięcy dolarów, zamiast szorowania dróg i chodników z liści i innych syfów, mamy zadanie oczyścić ulice z wszelakich śladów krwi, wymiotów oraz sadzy, które pojawiły się po nocy Sylwestrowej. Co to było, czarna msza czy inny sado maso gang bang party do jasnej kurwy? Jednak niestety mimo wszelkich starań nie dałem rady zaznać tych wspaniałości, bo już pod koniec trzeciej misji mało nie zasnąłem przed monitorem. Ta gra jest aż tak przeraźliwie nudne. Przez całe godziny kierujemy naszym wozem z prędkością leniwca, utrzymując go jednocześnie w jednej pozycji by zmył jak najwięcej brudu, a potem skręcamy i powtarzamy to na drugiej stronie ulicy. Serio, jedyny przypływ adrenaliny towarzyszył mi podczas włączaniu biegu wstecznego. Przy tym szydełkowanie to sport ekstremalny. Ale po kolei. Warto się zająć samym czyszczeniem. Do naszego mobilu dołączone zostały trzy zamiatarki, które możemy każdą z dowolna przesuwać na pewną odległość w czterech kierunkach, włączyć bądź wyłączyć dane, bądź uruchomić dysze wodne, które nie dość, że pozwalają nam szybciej się uporać z cierpieniem, to jeszcze w niektórych misjach wymagane jest ich użycie do pełnego zakończenia etapu. Niestety mimo takiej złożoności w kierowaniu szczotami gra nie uchroniła się od błędów. Bowiem owe zmiotki działają w sposób całkowicie losowy i zerojedynkowy. Bo czasem przy większym przyspieszeniu uda nam się usunąć wszelki gnój na ulicach, a czasem w iście ślimaczym tempie zdarza się, że gra pierdolnie babola i z całkowitej dupy nie zaliczy nam wessania danego syfu. Żeby tego było mało twórcy by jeszcze bardziej skurwić swoje dzieło postanowiło, że by zdobyć pełną sumę za wykonaną robotę, musimy wyczyścić cały zaznaczony w celu czerwony teren z wszelkiego brudu. Tyle, że sam algorytm przeliczający przejechania oczyszczoną połać ssie jaja po całości. Podczas pierwszego uruchomienia, gdy wręcz idealnie wyczyściłem każdy najdrobniejszy element szosy, gra i tak wyświetlała, że wykonałem to w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach, a czasem zdarza się nawet, że po nieskazitelnym przejeździe gra postanowi zbierać wynik od drugiej ulicy, mimo że pierwszą już dawno oczyściliśmy. Nie pomaga w tym również sztuczna inteligencja osób wchodzących w skład ruchu drogowego, która najwyraźniej została obdarzona sowitą dawką pierdolca skurwiałego. Gdy poruszamy się naszym potworem czyszcząc dany skrawek drogi, jeden po drugim stoją przed naszą zamiatarką tworząc korki w pizdu i jeszcze dalej, nawet nie myśląc o jakimkolwiek wyprzedzeniu czy nawet ominięciu naszego pojazdu. Gdy natomiast wyjedziemy z danego odłamka i skręcimy w jakąkolwiek stronę na skrzyżowaniu, nagle reszta postanawia dostać szału i jak stado ślepych bizonów z gracją wbić się nam w tyłek. Mało tego, kierowcy nie przestrzegają za grosz zasad ruchu drogowego. Podczas gdy my jesteśmy wyposażeni w światła, kierunkowskazy, hamulec ręczny czy nawet klakson, auta zawsze przejeżdżają po czerwonym świetle i nie robią sobie nic z przechodzących na pasach pieszych, którzy również od kierowców przenikliwością nie ustępują. Bez względu na światło chodzą po pasach, a gdy nasz wehikuł przypadkiem znajdzie się na zebrze, z impetem wtyka się do naszej zamiatarki. Właściwie to gdy tylko zatorujemy im drogę, bez wyjątku w niego wchodzą, a czasem po zajściu jak nigdy nic znikają. Czy to jest miasto zjaw? I właściwie skoro o tym już wspomniałem, to czas powiedzieć co nieco o samym silniku fizycznym. Chryste, jak to zostało nieziemsko spierdolone! Podobnie jak śmieciarką, sterowność tego kloca jest porównywalna z błędnikiem menela w delirze. A nawet jest gorzej. Podczas ruchu nasza czyszczarka trzęsie się jakby dostawała ataku padaczki, by skręcać musimy wduszać lewy klawisz aż do spuchnięcia palca, a przy maksymalnej prędkości zamiatarka nie potrafiłaby dogonić nawet otyłego Amerykanina zapierdalającego do najbliższego maka. Mało tego jeśli podczas samego czyszczenia przez cały czas nieprzerwanie będziemy naciskać strzałkę w górę, nasz czterokołowiec nawet na milimetr nie zajdzie z trasy. Mimo wszystko to jednak fizyka kradnie całe szoł. Podczas wjechania w cztery litery nadjeżdżającej bryki razem z nią ślizgamy się po powietrzu w lewo i prawo jak balon, jednocześnie uderzając całym modelem o asfalt, po czołówce wraz z drugim pojazdem wznosimy się ku górze i zamieramy na wieczność, a po wyjściu z pojazdu naszego bohatera spadniemy nas do samej otchłani. Gdy jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem zepchniemy daną gablotę z asfaltu na chodnik czy trawę, wyleci ona poza mapę, tak jak zresztą dzieje się z samymi przechodzącymi ludźmi. A przy łucie szczęścia grając we wcześniejsze wersje gry, będziemy mogli wraz z paroma automobilami, wznieść się na chwilę nad ziemią i podziwiać nieboskłon. Grafika to istna uczta dla naszych gałek ocznych. Wszystko, prócz oczywiście samego modelu zamiatarki, który zupełnie jak śmieciarka został wykonany z prawdziwą dbałością, zostało dodawane do gry po przyznaniu medala w dziedzinie chujozy. Dlatego więc mamy takie wykwintne smaczki dla szanującego się masochisty jak na przykład tekstura chodnika, na której sam widok chce się rzygać, równie spektakularne efekty specjalne, perfekcyjnie wykonana roślinność oraz oświetlenie, czy też niebo wyglądające jak wyciągnięte z wygaszacza ekranu łindołsa 98. Jest to wręcz esencja tego tworu. Widać włożony wysiłek w każdym detalu, również jeśli chodzi o stronę dźwiękową. Silnik brzmi jak ledwo domagającą kosiarka która próbuje przejechać przez skały, szczotki przypominają odgłos spuszczania powietrza z opon żuka zapętlony w nieskończoność, a jedynie odgłos podczas cofania brzmi jak należy. Co ciekawe, w wersji którą posiadam, która jest notabene z większym numerkiem przy fał jeden niż ta bardziej podatna na błędy, programiści z te em el zapomnieli prócz dodania samej muzyki w meni głównej zamontować parę innych istotnych odgłosów, przez co podczas uruchomienia wycieraczek nie słyszymy absolutnie nic. Istny geniusz! Gra również błyszczy pod względem stabilności. Prócz jednak samych błędów związanych poniekąd z samą fizyką tego gówna, detekcja kolizji również zachwyca. Po pewnej niecodziennej potyczce naszej bryczki na drodze, nagle wpadłem nią przez ścianę bez wyjścia. Piesi bardzo często idą donikąd. I to dosłownie. Gdy wyjdziemy z naszej machiny będąc pod pewnym kątem, to i nasz młody adept też z podobnym garbem będzie popierdalał. A włączając bez przerwy wycieraczki, będą one do końca dni pojawiać i odskakiwać w jednym miejscu. Naprawdę, wolałbym mieć operację jąder szpadlem niż kolejny raz sięgnąć po ten chłam. Rozgrywka jest bardziej monotonna i gorsza od tej w śmieciarce, grafika odbiega od standardów okresu w którym gra została wydana, błędy wszelakie trafiają się za wyciągnięciem ręki. Mało tego, dla miłośników zamiatania ulic, jeśli takowi w ogóle istnieją, ciosem w plecy okaże się także wybór samych maszyn. By przejść całą tą popizganą produkcję trzeba być mistrzem zen, bo nawet sami kierowcy zamiatarek czy deweloperzy umarliby po kilku minutach z nudów. Następna część odcinka. Category:Transkrypty NGW (symulator) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)